


Кингс-Кросс,  или что случилось в реальности

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Face Slapping, Gen, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл был написан на конкурс ЗФ "Мордобой в подземельях" (обязательное условие: присутствие в тексте мордобоя в любом виде)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кингс-Кросс,  или что случилось в реальности

_Я отпустил его, разумеется.  
[Набоков "Озеро, облако, башня"]_

Он лежал лицом вниз и слушал тишину. Боль пульсировала во всем теле, застывая на секунду в висках и перехватывая горло. Он судорожно втянул воздух и схватился обеими руками за горло от того, каким резким и холодным показался этот вдох. 

Но он мог дышать, застилавшая все вокруг пелена тумана не была его предобморочным видением, а существовала в реальности. Присмотревшись, он мог различить очертания странного огромного помещения, а где-то высоко вверху поблескивала застекленная крыша. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, ощущая слабость во всем теле и легкую тошноту. Туман понемногу рассеялся, и он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал шаги приближающегося человека. 

Он резко обернулся. К нему приближался Альбус Дамблдор в темно-синем одеянии. 

\- Вот и ты, мой дорогой мальчик! – воскликнул тот, раскинув руки, будто намереваясь обнять его, но так и не закончил этот жест. Обе кисти были здоровы, заметил он. 

\- Директор? – выдавил он с удивлением. – Но вы же мертвы… Значит, я тоже мертв, - подумав, добавил он на тон тише. 

Серьезный взгляд Дамблдора стал еще строже. 

\- В этом-то и вопрос, не так ли? В целом, дорогой мой мальчик, думаю, что нет. 

Взгляды их встретились. Старик по-прежнему внимательно смотрел на него пронзительными, жесткими голубыми глазами. 

\- Нет? – переспросил он. 

\- Нет, - подтвердил Дамблдор сухо. 

Внезапно накатила волна тошноты и головокружения, и он невольно закрыл лицо руками, сгорбившись. Дамблдор опустил руку ему на плечо, слегка поглаживая, будто утешая. Но когда он вновь взглянул в лицо директору, помимо мягкого участия на нем отражалась обреченность человека, принявшего решение. 

\- И что теперь? – сдавленно спросил он, с трудом заставив сведенное горло разомкнуться.   
– Я должен вернуться? – Туман окончательно рассеялся, и он наконец понял, где находится: в здании вокзала, напоминающем Кингс-Кросс, но совершенно пустом. 

Дамблдор только кивнул. 

\- Зачем? – спросил он, заранее зная и ответ, и то, что ответа он не получит. 

Дамблдор подержал паузу, но наконец все же произнес: 

\- Война еще не кончена. 

\- Для меня уже кончено все, - с жаром возразил он. 

\- Ты не можешь этого знать, мой мальчик, - улыбнулся Дамблдор одними губами. – Не ты управляешь своей судьбой. 

\- Ну конечно, всю мою жизнь ей управляли вы! – горечь захлестнула его, навалились усталость и отчаяние. – Оставьте меня уже наконец в покое! – продолжал кричать он. – 

Дайте хотя бы умереть своей смертью! 

Но Дамблдор только отвернулся, поморщившись. 

Ему снова захотелось закрыть лицо руками, но усилием воли он удержался. 

\- Вся моя жизнь… прошла в этой войне. Я не просил этого, - выдавил он тихо, задыхаясь. – Я не просил этой роли, я не могу больше, просто не могу. 

\- Кроме тебя было некому, - отрезал Дамблдор. – Да, мы не выбираем свои роли, но ты в любом случае обязан доиграть ее до конца. Подумай о тех, чьи жизни зависели и зависят от тебя, подумай о тех, кто был тебе дорог. О Лили… 

Его передернуло. 

\- По-вашему, жизнь, полностью посвященная борьбе с Волдемортом, не искупает этого? У меня не было ничего другого – никогда! – он опять срывался на крик, но не мог сдержать себя. – Все остальное – Хогвартс, знакомые, занятия, Орден – это было только внешним, декорациями. У меня не осталось ничего своего, вы понимаете это! 

Дамблдор смотрел на него ясными глазами, и видно было, что тот сжимает зубы. 

\- Но хватит, - резко оборвал его Дамблдор. – Это минутная слабость, которая бывает у каждого, и я сам не исключение. Но надо собраться. Пожалуйста, возьми себя в руки. 

Волна тошноты снова накрыла его, лицо Дамблдора на мгновение помутнело, но он сумел выдавить сквозь зубы: 

\- Нет. 

Некоторое время Дамблдор молча смотрел на него. 

\- Так ты отказываешься? – переспросил директор. 

Он кивнул: 

\- Вы знаете, сколько значило для меня ваше мнение. Я верил каждому вашему слову, я бросался исполнить каждое ваше пожелание. Я стоял и молчал, пока вас убивали, потому что такова была ваша воля. Но я действительно не могу больше, мою жизнь нельзя восстановить, и не говорите, что я еще молод. Что разрушено, то разрушено. Считайте меня подлецом, трусом, предателем – нет. Я дождусь этого поезда и уеду отсюда. 

В ответ на эту речь Дамблдор только пожал плечами. 

\- Что ж, такова судьба всех, наделенных властью, - медленно произнес он наконец. – Иногда приходится идти против желания своих подопечных – ради их и общего блага. Мне очень жаль так поступать, мальчик. Пожалуйста, прости меня, как всегда прощал, - на мгновение его взгляд стал теплым, почти отеческим. А потом Дамблдор неожиданно поднял руку и дал ему пощечину. 

В ушах у него зазвенело от удара, голова мотнулась. Потом последовал еще один удар, и он ощутил во рту вкус крови. Он инстинктивно поднял руки, но закрыться так и не посмел. Удары были неожиданно сильными, и он упал на колени, опуская голову все ниже… 

Он снова лежал лицом вниз. Ноздри наполнял запах крови и пыли. Тихо застонав, он с усилием поднялся на четвереньки. Перед глазами некоторое время плыли темные круги, но когда головокружение отпустило, он увидел грязный деревянный пол и пятна собственной крови, еще свежей. Комната, впрочем, была пуста: Гарри Поттер уже ушел. 

fin


End file.
